


third anniversary presents

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [10]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Tatsuya consults Maya for some minor gift advice, Jun would love it either way, and Ulala probably has a bet with someone over when they're getting engaged.





	third anniversary presents

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to uh im going to fight my writers block also tatsujun but especially domestic tatsujun is my lifeforce

Somehow Tatsuya was more awkward than usual walking into Maya’s apartment, almost flustered in the way he looked around and gently kicked the door closed behind him.

“Oh, you’re here already!” Maya got up from her work, then over to pause the music on the stereo. “What’s up?”

Tatsuya paused, awkwardly hovering, he didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. “Ah…I didn’t want to ask Jun but…what kind of flowers do you think he’d like, in a bouquet?”

“Flowers? I think he’d love anything you gave him,” she shrugged, smiling, warm as ever. “He loves everything you give him,” Tatsuya awkwardly put his hands in his pockets and stared at the stereo.

“…He’s so good with them, I wanted to have a nice one for, um, our anniversary…”

Maya nodded thoughtfully. “It’s your third, isn’t it? How about roses? You can’t go wrong with roses, you should do red ones, I think he’d really like that. Did you get him anything else?”

Tatsuya shifted his stare from the stereo to the floor. “Mm, it is…and, yeah, it’s a surprise…” he trailed off, from quiet to nothing.

“Ooh what is it?” Maya tilted her head and then laughed, a bit playfully. “Do you not trust me with surprises? Is it a secret?”

“I…I think Jun will tell you right away,”

Maya laughed again and crossed her arms. “I hope it’s good!”

Seconds after Tatsuya was out of the apartment, Ulala leaned in from her room, more than likely having heard that conversation. She raised an eyebrow, Maya only shrugged. “I give it another year or two, max, I’d say he’s saving up,” she said. Maya smiled and shrugged a little again.

 

* * *

 

Jun looked up over the back of the couch, watching Tatsuya pull in on his motorcycle, some kind of package with him. He watched Tatsuya fumble with it, watched a flower or two fall out of it, followed by Tatsuya trying to pick it up again without letting anything else fall, and he grinned and jumped up from the couch.

He could barely keep from laughing when he opened up the front door to Tatsuya, with a poorly concealed and almost hilariously big bouquet of roses behind his back.

“Did you get me something hon?” he smiled wide, looking up as Tatsuya really started to go red.

Tatsuya nodded and stepped inside. He clumsily tried to pull out the bouquet, rose petals going everywhere as it bumped a wall. Jun clapped, then put his hands up over his mouth.

“Happy early anniversary,” Tatsuya said, voice low and smiling. He handed Jun the bouquet, who was quick to carefully put it down to quite literally jump up into Tatsuya’s arms (who deftly caught him, as always), and wrap arms around his neck.

He laughed, nose bumping into his boyfriend’s. “If this is what I get the day before, what do I get tomorrow?”

Tatsuya smiled wider than he did for nearly anyone else. “It’s a surprise,”

 

* * *

 

Maya beamed when Jun went up at least an octave over the phone. “He got me chocolates, and this lovely flowering plant, _and he got us a cat!_ Another cat! And I got us reservations for dinner tonight!”

“That’s wonderful! Is he going to wear that nice shirt you got him?”

“Of course!”

Ulala leaned in to listen, then leaned back again and grinned a little. “Hell, it’s like they’re already married,”

**Author's Note:**

> also uh figured i could mention that, ive got a tatsujun pinterest board if any of yall want it its just nice a aesthetic imo https://www.pinterest.com/chikalisas/time-will-take-you-back-to-believing/


End file.
